


Silence and Starlight

by bewilderbeast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode 56 "Hope", F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess?, more of a nebulous "could have been canonical" suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewilderbeast/pseuds/bewilderbeast
Summary: A little canon detour during the festivities after the fall of Umbrasyl. Kerrek intercepts Keyleth in time to let Percy and Vex have an important conversation. Brush your teeth after reading or I won't be held responsible.
Also starring:- Kerrek (cameo)- Scanlan (cameo)- The Cube (cameo)- many clichés- reckless misuse of Chekov's gun.- OH GOD HOW DO I FORMAT DIALOGUE.





	

                Vex’ahlia looked about the sky, and saw that it was clear. The festivities muttered on quietly behind her, and a light breeze nudged at the warmth imbued by the mulled wine in her hand. The clouds of rain and smoke that had shadowed the battered city of Westruun for the past two weeks were being dispersed by an easterly wind. It was strange to think so little time had passed. Nevertheless, for the first time in what still felt like a long time, the winter constellations laid themselves out before her, and the half-elf felt she could afford to appreciate the sheer beauty of the vista before her. Idly tracking the figures in the stars, she let herself breathe deeply, slowly, as her mind began to ease itself out of the taut state it had occupied for the last few days. There would be new challenges in the days to come, but for now, they could relax. Everything was fine. They were safe.

                The gentle sound of footsteps brought her out of her reverie.

                “Sorry I couldn’t come quicker – Keyleth had something of an identity crisis. Don’t worry, she’s in good hands – I left her with Kerrek, who seems like a decent chap. Drink?”

                She turned to see Percy standing there with two more cups of wine steaming gently in the winter air, his lanky form silhouetted against the warm light of the tavern.

                “That’s so kind, darling, thank you.”

                “Don’t read too much into it;” he chastened, handing her the goblet. “I needed an excuse not to get into a drinking contest with Grog. I think he’s decided to find out the limit of his new toy the hard way.”

                “So long as he doesn’t need us to drag him anywhere afterwards,” Vex chuckled. They stood in silence for a moment, before cheersing and drinking to… something. It didn’t matter what; they did it together.

                “Have you recovered from your, uh, previous contest?”

                “Well enough; Pike saw to the worst of it, and, well…”

                “And it was your own fault you got hurt, so you walked the rest off?”

                “…yes.”

                Vex sighed and laughed a little, despite herself. “You’re terrible, Percy; you know that, right?”

                “Oh, trust me; I’m achingly aware of the fact.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

                “I did.”

                A second silence descended: keener this time, sharp at the edge of her stomach while she fumbled for a reply, anything to break away that noble poker face and dismaying frankness.

                Scanlan walked past, eating a chicken drumstick and not wearing any pants.

                “I really should be worried just how unfazed I am by that”, her companion said, and Vex threw back her head and laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw the tall man smirk.

                “Hey, Percy, let’s find a roof.”

                “I… beg your pardon?”

                “I want to watch the stars, and we’ll be able to see them better from a roof-top. How about it? Come on, it’ll be fun.”

                “I- I trust you won’t take this the wrong way, but… how many have you had?” He indicated the slowly cooling mug in her hands.

                She laughed again, as much an attempt at teasing out another reaction, as a reaction on her own part.

                “Two, including this one; don’t worry, my dear, I’m quite capable of flying straight. Let me fetch the broom.”

***

                The town dropped away below them, and for a moment Percy could have sworn he felt his spirits soar in reply. Then the broom heaved right as Vex forgot to compensate for his extra weight behind her, and he simply felt his heart leap into his throat. They both yelped before she regained control of the instrument and levelled out into a low glide a couple of stories above the battered rooftops.

                “Percy…?”

                There was a strange tremor to her voice.

                “Yes, Vex?”

                “Please… I can’t breathe…”

                “Oh, I’m so sorry-”

                “It’s fine”, came the reply as she breathed in just a tad theatrically, in Percy’s opinion, “no harm done. Holler when you see a decent roof.”

                They cruised along in companionable silence for a few minutes, in a gentle arc across the northern end of the city. The night air tugged at his coat, and Percy imagined they made quite the silhouette – the half-elf with her feathers and her broomstick, and the gangly human in the glasses and long coat with his arms wrapped around her waist. He tried to find a good building, but found himself instead distracted by the warmth of her back against his shirt.

                “There, the bell-tower”, came the call, and Percy was shaken out of a reverie he hadn’t noticed himself falling into. I’m slipping, he thought; though into what, he wasn’t quite sure.

                Alighting on the apex of the bell-tower roof, the first thing Percy noticed was how quiet everything was. The majority of the remaining population of Westruun was celebrating in the tavern, now over a mile away, and everyone else was still hunkered down out of habit. The city streets below them were utterly dark and deserted. Not a single set of footsteps, not a single candle-light in any of the windows disturbed this hushed tableau. For a moment, it almost seemed like they had failed, despite their efforts, that Westruun had died. A quiet knot of anger settled in his stomach, surprising the young noble with its intensity; _to see such a great city abandoned like this would be an abomination._

                Then he saw his companion’s face as she contemplated the constellations, and decided that thought could be shelved for a while.

                “We were taught the names of the major stars and signs as children, did I ever tell you that?” Vex asked.

                “No, I don’t think it’s ever really come up in conversation.”

                “First as bedtime stories by our mother, then as Proper Legends”, the bitterness in her voice almost frosted the air over, “by our Elvish tutors in Singorn. During my… wandering stage, before my brother and I met up with you sorry lot, I would spend days, weeks at a time out in the forests. The stars were my only company then, and I’d remember the stories my mother told me about them, keep their memory close. After the- after Thordak attacked, it’s one of the only things I have left of her.”

                They sat on the edge of the roof, legs dangling into darkness, and Vex pointed to a band of stars to the south.

                “That’s the Pilgrim’s belt, with the Pilgrim around it. He’s always to the south this time of year, and if you look North-East… yes, you see those four stars forming a diamond? The uppermost one moves faster than the others, so it’s only there for a couple of days a year. While it’s in alignment, those stars perfectly mimic the Guiding Star to the North and its own diamond constellation. Mother called it the Fool’s Covenant, said never to trust a promise made while it was in the sky. Over to the West, those long low arcs? They’re the wings of the Albatross, always looking for home, never finding rest. And if you can see that bowl of stars next to it, with the nebula spilling out? That’s the Cut Purse, spilling its treasures out into the night sky. Most of the ones that Mother told stories about - the Knight and the Jester, and their adventures throughout the lands – they won’t be seen until Summer’s here. Now, what was it they found inside the Cave-?”

                “I love you.” The frank admiration in his voice surprised Percy.

                “I love you too, darling.” Vex leaned back on her elbows in the darkness, a slight question hiding under her tone, and Percy got the distinct impression she was studying him. Of course, she can see in the dark, he reminded himself. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees.

                “I never learnt folk stories,” he found himself saying. “There was a tradition among the servants at home, and I think in most places, that you could tell something about yourself by what constellation you were born under, or consult the position of the stars to find your future. Complete nonsense, of course; divination magic has nothing to do with the position of stars, but that’s-“

                There was a sigh and a stir of motion, and suddenly Vex’s hand was on his chin. He found himself looking into starlight, glimmering wings reflected in her eyes for a moment before her lips found his and his vision darkened as the gunslinger lost himself.

                The kiss was gentle and only lasted for a moment, but they were both breathing heavily by the time it ended. Vex rested her forehead on his.

                “Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much, Percy?”

                “Not nearly as much as you’d think.”

                She chuckled again, her frosted breath mingling with his, and whispered, “It’s getting cold.”

                “I know.”

                “They others will start to wonder where we’ve gone.”

                “I know.”

                “I don’t want to go back just yet.”

                “…I know.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, six months late, but late it better than never, right guys? Right?
> 
> Anyhow, though I /love/ Keyleth and Kerrek's talk, I never got over it interrupting what would have been a gorgeous Perc'ahlia moment, so this is an attempt at a "what might have been".
> 
> Anyhoo, this is my first post, so any suggestions/criticisms are greatly appreciated.


End file.
